lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzynthia
Kuzynthia Belle Kuz is an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!, being the second child and only daughter of "Kuzey" and Phoebe. She's the granddaughter of Kuzon Jr., great-granddaughter of renowned Kuzon. She is a 1/8 Human-Saiyan hybrid. She is a strong-willed Sage who feels the need to find a purpose. 'Overview' She is a keep-to-yourself, introvert, progressive get-things-done type of person, outgoing in her own special way. She is very angry on the inside but passive (a trait from father). Her brother Kuzoh II is the opposite of her; he is calm and peaceful, spiritual (trait from his father's spiritualism). Kuzynthia doesn't represent either parent directly, she is a mix of her father's attitude and mother's love for life, and appearance. She loves reading and knowledge, and working independently; a trait of the Kuz Clan. She looks towards her aunt Kuzexandra (very successful) for inspiration, an spends lots of time with her. She and her brother's relationship is more-so of protection, than being close or relating to each other (they both like meditating though). She finds her brother's constant philosophic rationalistic attitude annoying sometimes, choosing to use action and assertiveness to get places, but she chooses not to say anything. Occasionally, she learns. She is very independent, and prefers to stay isolated in her own mind and thought, pursuing her own interests, straying away from the pack. She hates being called anything except Kuzynthia. She is a native-born practitioner of Dragon-style martial arts. This allows her to have quick movements, a mastery at flying, and a prodigy at Ki and chakra techniques. The air is her strong point. She, like her father, uses ninjutsu and other forms of ninja arts. 'Appearance' Kuzynthia has short, spiky ball-hair with pink and blond streaks (in comparison to her brother's solid red hair). She wears dresses most of the time and is very casual about it. She wears a crown sort of like Gohan, with a Dragon Ball on it. She has purple eyes, strangely. 'Dragon Princess' A special trait about Kuzynthia is that she was born with the power of the Dragon, or, the spirit of a Dragon (dovakhin..sort of). She can summon Dragons, ride them, and use them in battle, as well as control them within her power. Since she was born, Kyodaina Ryu '''(great dragon), an ancient Dragon, formed spiritually around her, and serves and protects her as she holds his essence. He is her only friend. She was officially named Dragon Princess by Dende, Guardian of Earth, who noticed her ability to easily connect with Shenron. However, she has a lot to master before she can fully use any of these powers. Due to this power.. She is known as the '''Dragon Ball Sage. She was also strangely born with the ability to manipulate the mystical Dragon Balls. Dende put the hat with the 4-Star Dragon Ball on her (like Gohan). She has a special power that allows her to easily carry DBs, and find them without a radar. When she makes a wish, the Dragon (ex. Shenron) can grant an extra wish (just for her). Also when she makes one, the DBs turn pink with yellow stars. She has the same powers as Dende, except she doesn't control or make the DBs, just manipulate. If Dende died, she could take over as DB controller. She is like a magnet to the DBs, if she is around all 7, they will float around her head (to her annoyance). These powers are limited to Earth's Dragon Balls fully, she has a light effect on other pairs (ex. Namekian, Black Star). 'Biography' 'Childhood' Kuzynthia Belle Kuz was born on August 2nd 1087 at Kuzey's house in the woods outside of Kuz Manor, in the Kuz Valley, like her brother a year and a week earlier. She was a very angry infant, who held grudges and refused to sleep anywhere near her brother, who always smiled and was peaceful. She never cried like her brother, because she felt it got her no where; she was just angry. Over time, she didn't grow out of it. Her brother was an A student in school, peaceful, and spiritual, to his father's liking. She stuggled in several subjects in grade school, mainly science. She was a prodigy in math and reading though. She passed everything off and did her own thing, and improved upon herself by late middle school. She eventually got on the Honor Roll, which she celebrated by taking a nap. She became very mentally strong, and dislikes most people unless they appeal to her. She was sort of a forgotten one to her family though. Her brother was seen as the most loved and popular by all his peers and family. She stayed isolated in her own mind and thought, and pursued her own interests, straying away. Her father being King of Earth also had a profound effect on her life. She was offered many things, whatever she wanted as a child; which she was uncomfortable with and generally refused. Her grandfather, the legendary Kuzon, who died a year before she was born, also had an effect. She read all his books, and sees him as a source of inspiration. She wishes to meet him one day. When she was 8, she realized her powers of her connections with the Dragon Balls, and Dragons. Dende noticed this and officially named her Dragon Ball Sage, Dragon Empress, and 'Vice Guardian'. However, since she was a very small child, she knew of her ability to connect with dragons, as she saw Kyodaina Ryu, an ancient Dragon who was spiritually bound to serving her, as her only friend in the whole world. He still has that title, as he enjoys serving her, and teaching her. 'Kuro's Rampage' 'Ties Arc' 'Attacks & Techniques' *Ki attacks (Ki Blast, Bombs) *'Dragon Summon' - she can summon a dragon to her side, namely Kyodaina Ryu. However, it takes up small ounces of energy over time. *'Target Lock Bomb' - she puts a lock on an opponent and sends a devastating blast to them. It takes a while to rebuild though. *'Strangle' - **Human style - she circles an opponent with illusions, and closes in on them, before tightly strangling them with all limbs and power, which is when she sucks energy out of them. **Dragon style - she, using a companion dragon, can fly and whip around an opponent, before strangling them tightly like a rope. Very deadly. *'Void' - one of her deadliest techniques. She uses specific hand signs to concentrate all her energy into a single spot, before it opens, engulfing the opponent into a dark realm, where they are quickly drained of large ounces of ki, mentally disturbed, and paralyzed. It takes up loads of energy, but is very useful and used rarely. She can manipulate it to whatever she wishes, but has yet to master it. It is basically sending the opponent into the dark reaches of her mentality..creepy. * 'Themes' Category:Role-Play Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Kuz Clan Category:Female Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Hybrid